


Absolutely Ruin

by Safirii



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safirii/pseuds/Safirii
Summary: John's had a lot, but that doesn't stop him from wanting more.





	Absolutely Ruin

* * *

"John,” Sherlock says softly, unsure, looking up at him through fluttering, glistening lashes. “You want to fuck me now? But...um"

John follows the enticing bob of Sherlock's long white throat with his throbbing dick as much as with his eyes. "What if a case comes in?" Light blue eyes glitter with a mix of alarm and desperation, and John wants to ravage him like no other person he's had or wanted to have. John wants to show the young virgin what it means to be completed.

John wants to absolutely _ruin_ him.


End file.
